Murray
Murray is one of the main characters in the Hotel Transylvania movie series, and one of Dracula's best friends. Official Profile Murray the Mummy is a big-hearted, bandaged guy, who has a larger-than-life personality. Murray is one of Dracula's oldest friends. His visits to the Hotel Transylvania often leave huge sand mountains at the entrance. As a former entertainer to the great Pharaohs of Egypt, Murray is extremely likable, boisterous and always the center of every party. Living most of the year deep inside an Egyptian tomb, every time he arrives at Dracula's hotel, he is ready to party. He is humerous, and is able to avoid confrontations, which he stays away from at all costs. Personality Murray appears to be a friendly, comical, fun loving and good-natured mummy who loves to party. Powers According to Meet the Monsters "He can turn into a swarm of beetles, and summon a massive sandstorm whenever he wants." Biography 19th Century When Dracula married Martha, Murray along with Frank, Wayne, and Griffin play music for them. When Martha gave birth to Mavis, Frank cried and used Murray as a tissue, who felt disgusted by this. After Martha was killed and Dracula's house was burned by humans, Dracula lived alone with Mavis and built a hotel for monsters to be safe. ''Hotel Transylvania Arriving at the Hotel Arriving after Wayne, Frank and Griffin via his sand-sliding entrance, Murrary warmly exchanges greetings with Dracula before being scolded for the mess he left. Murray greets his friends, while playful making fun of Frank's weight; this results in Frank framing him for a terrible gas-passing, which Murrary denies doing. He and Eunice went up to Mavis' room to greet her. When Mavis tells them that Dracula is letting her go to a human village, they were shocked as they still believed they are violent, but Mavis suggested that they might have changed. Murray warns Mavis to not let anyone scoop her brain out. After Mavis left, everyone discovered that Dracula was gone, not knowing that Dracula built the town to make Mavis believe that humans are bad. Meeting Johnny After Dracula lets a human named "Johnny" into the hotel and tries to let him leave throught a secret tunnel, Frank and Wayne fighting Zombie Mozart, Bach and Beethoven after the zombies wouldn't let them sing for Mavis' party. He later meets Johnny, pretending to be the distant cousin of Frank's right arm, Jonnystein, who supports their idea to play at Mavis' party instead of famous zombie composers. Being amazed by Jonathan's more modern music taste, Murray immediately warms up to him. The first activity designed by Dracula was bingo, and everyone except Dracula was bored. At the gym, everyone were playing charades, but no one had a clue. Johnny takes out his scooter riding it around the gym and Murray was the first to try out the scooter. At the pool, he, Eunice, Wayne, Wanda and Mavis was interested in hearing Johnny's travel and his visit to the Taj Mahal, which no monster has ever been to. When Dracula secretly, told Johnny to fake a back injury to leave, everyone mistakes this as a chicken fight and Murray plays with Eunice. Murray later enjoys the sauna with Drac, Frank, Griffin, and Wayne, he and everyone else disbelieved Dracula's claim that Jonathan left the hotels until Johnny landed on Dracula after falling through a weak part of the roof. At Mavis' party, Murray plays slightly techno-like music with Frank, Griffin and Wayne. After Dracula had an argument with Mavis after seeing that he thought that Johnny kissed Mavis, he yells out that the village that Mavis went didn't exist and everyone came up to Dracula demanding to know what he did. To make things worst, the chief of the hotel, Quasimodo arrived along with his pet rat, Esmeralda to tell everyone about everything, but was frozen by Dracula earlier, but Fly speaks frozen and tells everyone that he said that Dracula brought a human into the hotel and that the human was Johnny. When Jonathan's revealed to be human, he panics like the rest of the crowd. When Johnny rejects Mavis for Dracula's respect, he lies that he hates monsters, and Murray begged Johnny not to hurt him. After Mavis blamed Dracula for everything and flies away, he heads to the lobby to leave the hotel. Getting Johnny Back When everyone tries checking out of Hotel Transylvania in anger at Dracula betraying their trust, Murray attempts to mail the Steins. Murray is left shocked by Dracula's confession that he no longer knows what humans are like, and that Johnny Zinged with Mavis, but he got in the way. Murray joins Drac in tracking Jonathan down to reunite him with Mavis. They found a shirt that fell out of his backpack, and Winnie was able to track down his location that he's headed to the airport leaving in 15 minutes at 8 am. When turning around when their was a sheep in the way, Murray almost fell out of the car to the edge of the cliff, but was saved by Frank. After Wayne ate lots of sheep that were blocking the way, he was disgusted by this, despite that Wayne informs him that he eats lamb chops and it's the same thing. Dracula and the group were confused when they arrive at the town where they are greeted by the humans and by a sign advertising a "Monster Festival"; they are shocked to find humans dressed up as monsters and several banners with pun-related cheers for them. Unfortunately, the way to the airport is blocked, so they walked through the crowd. Murray gets an idea to show everyone who they really are, but since they haven't scared anyone in years, they don't remember how to scare people. Griffin uses Frank's pyrophobia to try scaring the humans; however, they cheer as they idolize the monsters. Frank yells that he's trying to scare them, and that he's real, but everyone knows and loves him. Frank shows everyone the real Dracula and explains the situation, so several humans dressed as vampires uses their capes to provide shade for Dracula all the way to the airport. Dracula got Johnny back and he reunited with Mavis. He later sings at the party celebrating Mavis' relationship with Jonathan. And then Murray Wayne Griffin Mavis Johnny and Dracula sing a song about Zing. Murray grabs a Mic and starts singing then Mavis joins him then Dracula freezes them. Then Murray is last seen Dancing on the floating tables. Hotel Transylvania 2'' Mavis' and Johnathan's Wedding Some after the first film, in the sequel, Murray is first seen attending Mavis and Jonathan's wedding. He sits next to the Female Mummy, and Murry praises her to Griffin, who claims that he also has an invisible girlfriend. Later, Murray is with Frank, Eunice and Wanda watch and listen the blessing to the newly wedded couple. Then when everybody dances, Murray dances with the female Mummy. Dennis' first birthday Murray attends Dennis' first birthday along with Frank, Eunice, Mike, Linda, Mavis, Johnny, Wayne, Wanda, and their wolf pups. Murray gives Dennis a Madaleion as his first birthday present, and put it on Dennis, but it is too heavy and makes Dennis falls, which makes him cry. Vampire training A few years later, Dennis is four and a half. Requested by Dracula, Murray aids his friends in transforming Dennis into a vampire, though at first he thinks there are going to vacation after Mavis leaves. As they get into the hearse, Murray sees Blobby coming and Bloby asks Dracula if he can join, but there's no room for him; eventually, he is allowed to follow them with a scooter. Later, while Dracula explains about the monsters to Dennis, Murray rocks with the music that Frank plays until it's turned off by Dracula. Wayne is forced to kill a deer in the forest, but he is soon distracted and chases a frisbee; Murray and Frank smile while Dennis encourages Wayne to get it, much to Dracula's astonishment. In another place, Murray tries to create a sandstorm to show Dennis what a mummy can do as a monster, but he ends up throwing out his back and fall down, with a handful of sand falling next to him. Finally, they find Camp Winnepacaca, which was where Dracula be in his summer camp when he was little. Except Dracula, they are impressed by all the camp activities; Murray is seen sitting at the campfire singing song with the Vampire Children and Dana. Soon, Murray follows his friends to the top of the jump tower with Dracula; worried about Dennis' safety, Murray and his mats urge Dracula to save him at once. At last, Dracula flies down and catches Dennis immediately, seeing that he can't fly. They are noticed by the camp participants, and then Dracula starts to argue with Dana. Then, the weight of Franks cause the tower to collapse, and the ruins catches fire, and so does Frank. Frank rushes around in horror; Murray and Wayne run after him, trying to tell him how to put out the fire and calm him down but failed, and most of the buildings are burned by Frank. Mavis notices the abnormal activity of her family from her phone, and she rushes back to Hotel Transylvania, but Dracula's hearse is destroyed in the fire. Finally, Blobby arrives the camp so they have to leave with his slow scooter. But on the way back to the hotel, the battery of Blobby's scooter is dead. Then, Frank blows Blobby like a balloon and let the air goes. They flies around and Blo by flies even farther when Dracula tickles him. However, Murray slips and Frank grabs his shroud; it is untied and it extends to the super length, dragging Murray in a great distance, which makes him shrieks in the process. Eventually, they arrive in the hotel, only to notice that Mavis is already there and she shows the video about Dennis' jumping and Dracula's argue. Then, Mavis tells Dracula she decides to leave with her son after Dennis' birthday. Dennis' fifth birthday party On Wednesday night, everyone is having fun celebrating Dennis' fifth birthday party, and humans are in disguise as monsters. Murray is hanging out with his crush, the female mummy, until Vlad Dracula arrives at the hotel for Dennis. Frank introduces Murray to Vlad. Once seeing him, Murray yelps and asks Vlad not to kill him, but soon he tries to act friendly with a smile on his face. Vlad then says that he is amazed to see a talking toilet paper - much to Murray's desperation. Murray later laughs along with Frank when Vlad teases Johnny's wig. Bela's attack and aftermath When the people notice Dennis' missing, all people rush out of the hotel. They find him and then Dennis, who is now able to change into a bat, tells that the Bela and Bat Cronies are approaching. As the battle begins, Murray and other monsters defend themselves; at last, the whole herd of bats are defeated. Later, Murray the other monsters and humans head back to the hotel to continue celebrating Dennis fifth birthday party. Murray is seen dancing with the female mummy again, but his back breaks again. Murray is seen later when Dennis is about to blow out the candle on his birthday cake and the Elderly Gremlin eats the entire birthday cake. Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation Gallery See Murray/Gallery Trivia *His appearance resembles one of Demongo's cronies from Genndy Tartakovsky's Samurai Jack. *He was originally voiced by Cee Lo Green, but he is now voiced by Keegan Michael Key. *In an early version of the first film, Murray was going to have a song and dance number with his sidekicks, the Mummettes. *He has not appeared in the tv series yet although he was mentioned in an episode and a portrait of him is shown *Oddly enough Pedro resembles Murray design wise *In some of the posters for the 1st film he is shown with a camera despite never appearing with it in the film *A deleted scene from the first film shows where he lives References Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:Monsters Category:Males Category:Mummies Category:Characters Category:Guests Category:Lovers Category:Protagonists Category:Drac Pack Category:Hotel Transylvania 2 Category:Musicians Category:Hotel Transylvania 3